


Let It Go/分手快乐

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Post-Break Up
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 22:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18081887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 他们仍牵挂对方，尽管一切都不复以往。





	Let It Go/分手快乐

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明：  
> 1.如题，这是一篇关于分手的文，设定哈利和金妮分手了；  
> 2.只有分手以后，不是CP向，所以大家懂；  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

分手后第三周，哈利再次踏入陋居。

金妮不在场，但这所房子承载着如此多的回忆。他不需闭上眼睛，就能看见十一岁的她从楼梯上跑下来，红发飞舞，无忧无虑；她看见他，红着脸后退两步，转身跑回去。那是在所有一切之前，他责怪当时的自己为什么没有看得仔细些，没有发现那双棕色的眼睛潜藏着怎样的勇气，意识到那张带着雀斑的脸是多么美丽。

意识到这点令他心碎不已：他们浪费了多长的时间啊。那么多无望的注视，那么多嫉妒的夜晚，那么多错付的热情……只换来了短暂的梦幻时光，不够，永远不够。

仅仅是置身于金妮成长的地方，他就已经开始渴望更多。他原本可以倾听那个孤独的小女孩写在日记本上的话语，在舞池中与她一同旋转，在赛后飞向她索取拥抱和亲吻；可以更早熟悉那散发着淡淡香味的秀发从自己指间滑过的感觉，早上许多天、许多年。

而另一部分的他痛苦地坚信，那些仿若从别处偷来的日子本就不该被奢望持续下去。如果他更早意识到重负永远不会脱离，如果他在死而复生后与她的第一次对视就明白他们已被某些东西永远分隔，如果他明白自己无力弥合任何人的创口，也许他还可以得到一场体面的退出。那些完美的金色回忆将永存于他的头脑之中，他能从它那里汲取力量，而不是小心翼翼把它封在盒子里因为每次触碰都令他感到自己被利刃割伤。

他咽下韦斯莱夫人烹制的佳肴，连同苦楚与失望。他如此痛苦是因为这么多年之后自己仍未彻底明白，太过美好的事物从来不会停留在他身旁。

 

分手后第六周，他们才再去触碰彼此。

只是手臂上的一下轻拍，完全不能与他们曾彼此依偎的整个下午与肢体交缠的长夜相比。餐桌上的虚假融洽即刻退去，他们撤回安全的距离。金妮曾说过她从十岁起就能一眼在人海之中找到他，但这项能力现在只用于回避，哈利不懂他们为何会行至此时此地。

金妮的肩膀微微蜷缩成一个受伤的姿态，哈利几乎要伸出手但罗恩两步上前挡在他们之间，将一小碟奶冻递给金妮时没有看他一眼。他知道这是自己所应得，罗恩是他的挚友，但他伤害了罗恩的妹妹两次。

金妮以兄妹之间特有的方式敲敲罗恩的肩膀，转向他时已神色如常。哈利几乎被其中的荒谬击倒：金妮正在对他伪装。他不再被允许分享她脆弱的时刻，他从未意识到金妮曾允许自己依赖他多少，直到她的存在从他生活中抽离。

分别时金妮微笑着祝他好运，罗恩在一旁坐立不安而哈利希望他痛揍自己，他直至今日才想到这一切伤金妮就像伤他一样深，也许他因此才会轻易放弃。

 

分手后的第三个月，他们再次独处一室。

他躺在圣芒戈的病床上，金妮往床头放上一个果篮，他走了神，因关于多年前一张康复卡的回忆忍俊不禁。

“我相信我仍像黑板一样乌黑潇洒。”他抛出拙劣的玩笑。

“你个混蛋。”她红着眼眶，“我不能再失去你一次，你明白吗？”

他用能活动的手臂给了她半个拥抱，她的前额再次抵住他肩头，长发滑落在他颈间。他们仍牵挂对方，尽管一切都不复以往。

 

分手后第六个月，金妮寄给他自己在霍利黑德哈比队初赛的门票。

在另一场会议前，哈利只有大概两分钟的时间来思考怎么处理它，于是他将看比赛排进日程。已有不止一个好事之徒将“救世之星前女友另觅新欢”的新闻举到他面前测试反应，哈利将作为好友贡献出自己那份声援和祝福，这就是他的答案。

比赛当天，他洗了很长的澡，穿上新袍子，刮了脸，努力将头发打理整齐。他告诉自己这是为了公共场合形象，而非即将与她相遇。

无论从哪个角度来看，她在赛场上都光彩夺目，值得所有的鲜花和欢呼。女巫周刊对她做了一份专访，他们仍未忘记她是救世之星的前女友，但仅提了短短几句。这一部分将很快淡出她的生活，哈利告诉自己金妮值得所有美好，她的出色本就不该被埋没于他并不想要的光环之下。

 

分手后的第九个月，他们来到魔法部的战争纪念酒会，均非独身一人。

双方互相致意，他向金妮和霍华德介绍了阿曼达。他注意到金妮以他所熟悉的方式挽着霍华德的手臂，身体倾向对方的方式透露出亲昵。阿曼达的手滑向他后背支撑他的身体，而哈利意识到自己并不需要。金妮如此信赖另一个人的事实仍刺痛他的心，但与它共存似乎已经变得更容易。

哈利为此庆幸，对他们而言多少时光也无法将一切恢复如初，但至少他们对视时，不再从对方眼中看到关于他们是如何毁灭了彼此人生的控诉。

 

分手后一年，他们参加了罗恩和赫敏的婚礼。

他的两位好友曾担心伴郎与伴娘人选会造成尴尬，金妮则坦言只要新人不担心被抢了风头，就没有什么值得介意。哈利忍俊不禁，笑得轻松而开怀，他永远不会停止爱金妮，这并不意味着他们就要在一起。

哈利记起在食不果腹的流浪途中，他曾长时间凝视活点地图上代表金妮的小点，幻想他们可能拥有的未来。他正置身于那样一场婚礼：满溢欢笑与泪水，环绕四周的亲朋，互换戒指和关于永远的盟誓。

他们看着新娘扔出捧花，朝彼此短暂微笑，视线交汇又远离。他们终究共享了这场婚礼，并非他曾在冷雨敲打帐篷时期待的方式，却同等珍贵和意义重大。视线之内阿曼达在为接到捧花的女孩鼓掌，霍华德给哭泣的格兰杰夫人递上手帕，哈利和金妮回到他们身旁，等待主持人宣布舞会开场。

人们拥有的一切都不会完美，过去、现在和今后的漫长时光同样，他已明了这无法阻止脚步前行。

（全文完）


End file.
